1050 Kurzgeschichten
ist ein 2012 von Khorsht Pratzef, Fritz Fratzef und Khlaus Katzef verfasstes Buch. Das Buch umfasst 1050 Kurzgeschichten, bei denen jeweils der Autor angegeben ist. Das komplette Buch Story 1: Dieter und seine ... komischen Freunde und die komisch'n Leit Story 2: Heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa & The Gay Guy (von Fritz Fratzef) Es war ein heißer (ein wirkich heißer!) Sommertag und He-Man alias The Gay Guy wollte nur wieder einmal seine Pseudomuskeln präsentieren. Doch plötzlich hörte er eine Melodie. Sie war so eingängig, dass The Gay Guy sofort im Stegreif einen Text dazu sang: "Heyyeyaaeyaaaeyyaeyaa Heyyeayay - I said Hey! What's going on? Oh my God, I try! I try to hold on tight... in this institution. Oh my God, I pray! I pray every single day. For REVOLUTION!!! And I say ...". Er packte seinen Hero-Body aus und zeigte ihn anderen Gays und Heteros. Sobald er gesehen wurde, ergriffen alle die Flucht. Binnen Sekunden war er alleine. Ganz alleine. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Er sang und sang... und sang. Doch an einem gewissen Tag war es soweit. Er verdurstete, weil er nicht an das Trinken gedacht hatte. Leider machte das niemandem etwas aus und er wurde dem Meer übergeben, wo er bis an seine Verwesung herumtrieb. Und wenn er nicht verwesen ist, dann treibt er dort noch gestern. Story 3: Pokemon - Schnapp sie nicht alle! (von Fritz Fratzef) Der Pokemonnachwuchs geht in seine nächste Generation. Der zehnjährige Äsch Kätschemm kommt bei Professor Weich an und darf sich sein erstes Pokemon aussuchen. Zur Auswahl stehen Schicki, Pissasan, Flümanter und Dreckachu. Nach 2 Sekunden überlegen nimmt Äsch das Dreckachu, das wohl hässlichste Pokemon aller Zeiten. Nun beginnt seine Reise und sein Ziel ist klar: Er will der beste Pokemontrainer der Welt werden. Schon bald begegnet ihm ein wildes Pokemon, Habikack. Er scannt es mit dem Pokedex und greift es an: "Dreckachu, Tackle." Das Taubsi ist sofort tot und er will es fangen. Leider entwischt es (obwohl tot) aus dem Pokeball und löst sich in Asche auf. Äsch isst die Asche und setzt seine Reise fort. Sein Heimatort Alaspastia ist nun auch nicht mehr zu sehen. Auf der Straße begegnen ihm nun Menschen, die den ganzen Tag am selben Fleck stehen bleiben oder immer hin und her gehen, innerhalb von 2 Metern. Als er den ersten auf die Arena in Harmoria City anspricht, wird er in einen Kampf verwickelt. Sein Gegner hat ein Raykasa auf Level 100 (So ein Cheater!) und Äsch verliert, fällt in Ohnmacht, ihm wird all sein Geld abgenommen und er wacht in Alaspastia wieder auf. Als er bemerkt, dass sein Dreckachu im Pokeball zerquetscht wurde, tötet er sich selbst mit einer Pokeflöte, indem er sie spielt. Damit endet die Reise des tapferen und schwachen Äsch Kätschemm und macht Platz für einen viel größeren Feind: Team Pocket! Story 4: Hackémon - Schnapp sie mit der Falle! (von Fritz Fratzef) Team Pocket erscheint vor Äschs Augen. Das Trio besteht aus Fressie und Ramses und dem Hackèmon Schnautzi, welches krächzen kann. Schnell krächzt Schnautzi in Äschs Ohren, sodass dieser gelähmt wird. Dreckachu tötet das Trio geistesanwesend mit einem Furz und Abspritzen (mit Dreck). Äsch kommt zu sich und nimmt alles Geld zu sich, was die drei fallen gelassen haben. Der Junge kommt nun zu Pipi City und macht sich auf den Weg ins Gym. Mitten auf der Straße begegnet ihm ein Dealer, der Fallen zum Fangen von Hackèmon anbietet, illegal, wie er meint. Äsch zahlt natürlich mit dem Geld von Team Pocket für 5 Fallen. Als er im Gym ankommt und sein Gegner, Mr. Mon, sein erstes Hackémon einsetzen möchte, zückt Äsch eine Netzfalle und fängt Mr. Mon ein. Danach klaut er ihm seine Hackémon, sein Geld und das erste von acht Abzeichen. Dann erschießen 3 Polizisten Äsch und er trifft im Himmel auf Team Pocket, welche ihn auch dort töten. So endet die Geschichte von Äsch. Story 5: Hackepeter und der Baum des Todes (von Fritz Fratzef) Hackepeter, der beste Hacker aller Zeiten, wollte wieder einmal seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen. Er holte seine Axt aus seinem Auto und legte los. Seine Axt durchbohrte quasi alle Bäume, denen sie sich näherte. Doch einem war sie nicht auf Anhieb gewachsen: Dem Peterbaum. Sein Stamm fehlte Hackepeter noch in seiner Sammlung. Er galt als der robusteste Baum der Welt und man erzählte sich, er würde zurückschlagen, wenn man versuchen würde, ihn zu fällen. Genau das hatte Hackepeter vor. Er holte aus und schwang die Axt. Sie zerbrach und das Eisenteil verfehlte den Kopf von Hackepeter um wenige Millimeter, bohrte sich jedoch in seine Schulter. Also begann Hackepeter, den Baum mit dem Holzstiel der Axt zu schlagen und mit seinen Fingernägeln zu kratzen. Nach einigen Minuten war ihm das zu fad. Er drehte sich um und wollte zu seinem Auto gehen. Doch der Baum verfolgte ihn. Er begann, zu rennen. Der Baum war schneller, sprang über Peter und zerstörte dessen Auto. Hackepeter zückte seine Allesmaschine und beamte sich weg. Er schwor Rache. Story 6: Hackepeter und die Borkenkäfer (von Fritz Fratzef) Story 7: Hackepeter und der Staudamm (von Fritz Fratzef) Story 8: Türsteherg'schicht'n (mit RnB) (von Khorsht Pratzef) Story 9: Ich bin da Mario - Schwulettenstory (von Fritz Fratzef) Story 10: Die Erde ist Flach (von Fritz Fratzef) Story 11: Erik, Erik & Ich (von Khlaus Katzef) Story 12: Pokemon - Schnapp sie nicht alle! Teil 2 (von Fritz Fratzef)